There guesses the one who I am
by aigf
Summary: -adivina quien soy- lo que comienza como un típico día de trabajo puede que no termine igual, era detective estaba acostumbrada a tratar con criminales...puede que esta ves sea diferente, tal vez solo tal vez, termine en manos de un maniático...sacrificándose por todos... sacrificándose por el
1. prologo

**-**¿Quién eres?-

-¿tú qué crees?-

-eso no responde mi pregunta-

-tú tampoco has contestado la mía-

-me haces perder mí tiempo-

-no te estoy obligando a escucharme, lo haces porque quieres-

-lo hago porque es mi deber-

-¿tu deber?, ¿tu deber no es proteger a la gente y detenerme?-

-…-

-pues creo que dejaste tu deber por tu interés-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-¿es por la gente o por…tu noviecito?-

- eso no te incumbe-

-oh, claro que me incumbe, por mi estas en esta situación-

-por ti lo pierdo a él-

-irónico…por mí lo conociste-

-¿Qué quieres para dejarlo en paz?

-veo que te importa…haremos un trato…tu por el-

-…-

-sabes a qué hora…-

-ya entendí…acepto

-bien, tu noviecito será liberado con una simple llamada mía, pero primero cumple tu parte-

-está bien… ¿Cómo fue que paso esto?-

Algo tan simple como una llamada lo liberaría a él y la condenaría a ella ¿Cómo paso esto?, ¿Cómo llego a este punto?, quien sabe, lo único en que puede pensar es que al principio todo empezó como un juego, luego las cosas cambiaron hasta llegar ahora.

Increíble que en lo que pensó seria un trabajo de un máximo de dos días se convirtió en su tortura por…bueno ya no estaba segura del tiempo que había pasado…

-_adivina quién soy_-

Un simple juego…

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno les presento mi nuevo fanfic, espero sea de su agrado. Recuerden que este apenas es el prologo**

**¡Adiós! xD **


	2. juguemos

**Capítulo dedicado a Jek-Scarlet **

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, nada en especial…como siempre

-que aburrido- susurro con algo de cansancio mientras se adentraba en su oficina.

Su vida era demasiado rutinaria, cosa que no muchos creerían sabiendo cual era su empleo. Pero ciertamente ser detective no era lo que muchos pensaban, si ok a veces podía ser muy interesante, hasta divertido pero…eso no ocurría muy a menudo, agregándole a eso el papeleo que tenía que hacer luego de cada caso, terminabas hartándote luego de un tiempo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto para sí mientras veía un sobre que se hallaba al lado de la puerta, lo tomo y se dirigió a su escritorio, estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando…

-¡Kaoru!- y eso fue lo único que necesito para que casi se le cayera el sobre de las manos

-¡Boro!- regaño ella- ¿Qué nunca aprenderás a tocar la puerta?- se quejo

-lo siento pero tenemos un caso- dijo el disculpándose por lo que muchas veces había hecho y por lo que muchas veces había tenido que aguantar todos los reproches de su compañera, si bien el no era detective, si no que policía, siempre acompañaba a Kaoru en sus casos, le gustaba ayudarla (exceptuando la parte del papeleo)

-ok voy enseguida- contesto Kaoru resignada a ver el contenido del sobre mas tarde.

Ella y Boro se dirigían a las dichosa escena del crimen, por lo que Boro había comentado se trataba de el asesinato de una chica.

-llegamos-dijo Boro para luego bajar del automóvil junto con Kaoru y dirigirse a un complejo de apartamentos que estaba situado en un barrio bajo de la ciudad. Al entrar agradeció al cielo qu el cuerpo no estaba muy descompuesto (solo llevaba unas cuantas horas) ya era suficiente para su nariz el olor del lugar en sí.

-hola Jess- saludo a una chica que estaba examinado el cuerpo- ¿Qué hay?

-no mucho, necesito más tiempo para saber la causa de muerte-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Boro

-porque no sé si murió por la puñaladas o falta de algo obvio- respondió ella haciendo quedar los otros dos con un enorme signo de interrogación, así que decidió moverse para que ellos pudieran ver la falta de esa parte tan importante como lo es la cabeza

-ohh- soltaron los dos, luego de esa nada grata visión del cuerpo.

Kaoru y Boro se Decidieron por buscar pistas en todo el apartamento, así que se separaron y comenzaron, gracias a Dios el lugar no era muy grande, eso hacia menos (solo un poco) tediosa la tarea. Luego de un rato de no encontrar nada muy útil Kaoru decidió asomarse a la ventana para "verificar que nadie haya entrado por ahí" (en parte era cierto…en una pequeña parte pero cierto) justo cuando se asomo y vio por la ventana ¡Bingo! Algo útil soltó en su mente

-¡Jess!- llamo Kaoru a la chica que seguí revisando el cuerpo en la sala de estar

-¿Qué?- pregunto Jessica algo distraída en su trabajo

-¿necesitas la cabeza?- pregunto Kaoru a la chica captando por completo su atención. Jessica se levanto de donde se encontraba y se dirigió hacia Kaoru, mientras lo hacía le pregunto-¿Por qué?-

-ohh nada solo la encontré- comento Kaoru mientras Jessica llegaba a la par de ella y también dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana y ahí vio la cabeza colgada de un alambre donde debería de haber ropa "¿es enserio?"

-excelente ahora ve por ella- dijo Jessica a lo que Kaoru negó con la cabeza

-tengo una mejor idea- afirmo Kaoru -¡Boro!- a lo que el mencionado respondió con un "¿Qué?" - ¡ven acá ahora!- y en unos segundos Boro se encontraba justo a la par suya

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto y Kaoru señalo por la venta, cuando Boro volteo comprendió el porque lo habían llamado

-ni lo sueñes- respondió de inmediato

-vamos Boro- respondieron las dos mientras lo empujaban a la salida sin dejarlo replicar otra vez

***Luego de un rato***

-las odio- Boro estaba asqueado por lo que tenía en su mano- y para re matar yo soy el que tiene que cargar con esto- dijo sosteniendo en su mano una bolsa negra que contenía la cabeza

-oh vamos Boro no te quejes- dijo Jessica mientras lo miraba burlonamente- además sabes que nos amas

-si claro- dijo con obvio sarcasmo

-ya deja de quejarte Boro, por algo dices ser hombrecito pues ahora te aguantas-dijo Kaoru aguantándose la risa por la cara de Boro

***en la oficina de Kaoru***

Luego de oír todas las quejas de Boro y acompañar a Jessica a la morgue para examinar mejor el cadáver, estaba terriblemente cansada pero justo en ese momento recordó el sobre asique decidió buscarlo entre todos los papeles que tenía en su escritorio y al fin lo encontró

-veamos qué es esto-dijo Kaoru mientras abría el sobre. El contenido era una página de papel doblada, al desdoblarla en el medio estaba escrito con máquina para escribir

"¿quieres jugar?, adivina ¿Quién soy?"

Siendo sincera no tenía ni idea quien había sido pero…si quiere jugar adelante ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

**¡Hola!**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, siento haberme tardado pero digamos que mi inspiración estaba nula pero bueno gracias por leer**

**Gracias a los reviews: Jek-Scarlet y Ppg y yo y a todos los que leen esta historia **


End file.
